survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathy Tangarife
|tribes = |place = 11th Voted Out (10/20) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 5 }} is the 11th Voted Out from . Kathy Tangarife came into the season as someone who was perceived to be quiet and delicate on the outside, but had a large heart and an even larger personality on the inside. As one of the smaller members of the cast of Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands, Kathy was often overlooked and believed to be physically weak. After being drafted onto the Kuposo tribe with fellow high-school classmate Tim McQuaid, Kathy lived up to this description, as her wheelbarrow proved detrimental to Kuposo's performance. Lucky for her, the tribe picked up her slack and was able to avert tribal council for the first three rounds of the game. In round four, Kathy was swapped onto Peng with four other original Kuposo members. After losing the round 4 challenge, Kathy was part of a plan to split votes between tribe outsiders Corrine Cella and Remi Ginsberg. Kathy was assigned to vote Corrine, however for some inexplicable reason, decided to write down the name of one of her fellow Kuposans, Meredith Dillard. This seemingly unexplained vote led to a rivalry between Tangarife and Dillard, who happened to be the one steering Tangarife's wheelbarrow during the first challenge. The next round, it was clear there was some division amongst the almighty Kuposo tribe. Kathy, along with Tim McQuaid and Zach Bresnick, decided it was time to go after the other side following another challenge loss in round 5. Kathy's target was predictably Dillard, who Kathy had felt was not giving it her all at the previous challenge. Just prior to the vote, Tim gave his hidden immunity idol he found days prior to Tangarife, in anticipation for his potential elimination. Kathy found herself on the wrong side of the vote that round, and Tim was indeed eliminated by a vote of 4-3. Kathy was in need of a change of scenery, and that's exactly what happened in round 7. She was swapped onto Peng with Zach, Joe, Jessie Spradling, Tess Mahon Kuzin, CJ Andrews, and James Zemartis. At that round's tribal council, Kathy decided to align with Tess, CJ, and James, mainly due to the fact that Zach was throwing her name under the bus and seemed to be lying to her for the past round. Zach, Joe, and Jessie, however, needed Kathy's vote that round in order to vote out a Lemon. Kathy ended up being the swing vote that eliminated her former ally Bresnick, and entered the merge two rounds later squarely in the Lucky Lemons corner. After Tess was voted out round 1 in the merge, things were looking bleak for Tanagrife. After not winning the round 9 immunity challenge, she knew that either her, James, or CJ would most likely be given the boot. Kathy was voted out that round with five votes, much to the delight of her rivals, specifically Dillard. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History